


Nothing but a Bully

by ARTs_Ninja_Pal



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Grumpy merlin, Merlin does have a point though, Royalty, Stocks, Temper Tantrums, prince arthur is a bully, this is my story after all, well I might be a bit bias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARTs_Ninja_Pal/pseuds/ARTs_Ninja_Pal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He is no prince. He is the son of a man whose ancestors were pronounced Royalty. Nothing more, nothing less. He is just a stuck up bully, a bully with power over people."</p>
<p>Takes place in 1x01 after Merlin is out of the stocks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing but a Bully

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Takes place in 1x01 after Merlin is out of the stocks.

"You can't talk about the  _Crown Prince_  like that Merlin"

"He is no Prince. He is the son of a man whose ancestors were pronounced Royalty. Nothing more, nothing less. He is just a stuck up bully, a bully with power over people.

They fear him and they should! One word from him and it could cost them their head! You saw it yesterday, one accusation is all it takes. It doesn't matter if they practice or born with it, doesn't matter if its true or not; it's the  _fear_. A very real fear that could cost them their lives. All that power over their life  _and_  their deaths are in the hands of that _-that_   _condescending supercilious_   _bully!_

Whether they even practice or not the fact remains is without the respect of his people Arthur  _Prat_ -

_"Merlin!"_

_-Dragon_  is nothing but a bully.

It's a wonder he even has friends. Even if he did, they probably fear him as well; they're not very good ones anyway, judging how pathetic he was; throwing knives at people showing off to his "friends."

At his people too, for fun. Fun! His people who he's given an oath to protect and he purposely puts them in harms way. What if something were to go wrong someone could have been seriously injured! He was surrounded by the young and old, what if a child had been hit. Oh, but of course it wouldn't have been the  _Princes_  fault! Oh no it would have been the servant fault  _or_  even better the  _child's_  fault for cross the Princes path.

He's not impressing anyone. If anything he's proving how little he deserves his title. He would be nothing without it.

Actually, he is proving something. All he's doing is proving how much  _alike_  he and Cenred are. No Arthur is worse. Cenred knows he has power and hordes that over his people. The Prince just thinks their fear is actually respect and does whatever he wants with little to no thought of those around him and below him in status.

_Respect_  needs to be  _earned._  And I  _will not_  just hand it out like its nothing. Fear _is not_  respect; no matter what _he_  thinks." Merlin huffed out in irritation, plonking down onto his chair; having not realised that they had even reached Gaius's chambers during his ranting.

Stretching, he rested his chin on his right palm at the table, whilst his hand rubbed his right eye. Leaning backwards Merlin massaged his neck, he ran his hand through his dark hair he felt something sticky; recoiling he pulled out a chunk of tomato seeds out of his hair.

"Yuck, ugh, _that's disgusting"_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I should do a follow up chapter, maybe from another POV or further along the timeline...
> 
> Anyway;
> 
> I would love to know what you think, so it would be awesome if you let me know by leaving a Kudos or comment/review:)
> 
> Anyway if you want you can check out my other Merlin fics.
> 
> NINJA


End file.
